


All Saints Day (The Alone in a Darkened Room Remix)

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Drusilla isn't sure which of the conflicting voices she should listen to: the moon & stars, Miss Edith or the trees.





	All Saints Day (The Alone in a Darkened Room Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Saints Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416129) by [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15). 



> This was written for Round #144 (remix) at Femslash_Minis.

She glides through the deserted streets with ease. It's as if she's transported in time either backwards or forwards or even sideways. She's ill but she's not, a momentary respite. A giggle spills from her lips as she listens to the moon and stars whispering such delightful secrets to her. 

_By the pricking of my thumbs  
Something wicked this way comes_

She hisses at the hateful sound of Miss Edith's voice in her head. Her voice isn't as delightful of the moon and stars. They promise her streets full of blood, a return of Daddy who loves her and loves her until she's so full of love that she bursts. Miss Edith is nasty when she whispers her vile secrets about how _something wicked_ comes stalking for them all to bring ruin to the four of them - Grandmummy, Daddy, her foolish beloved Spike and her. 

She knows it's important to remember and that the key is about to arrive to unlock the stuck lock but she forgets when she spies the boy. Hungry and greedy, she pounces. She pouts when she realizes he's intoxicated, he falls under her sway with ease and his blood is sickly sweet like rot and decay. It makes her fangs hurt, her thumbs prick harder. Her instincts tell her to flee, to find her daughter to be and take her away from this awful place that will ruin them all, even her great sire who terrifies her and keeps Darla tightly tied to his side by false prophecies. 

Before she can think of a plan, Grandmummy and daughter all rolled up into one delightful form is there. She temporarily forgets all about Miss Edith. Right now all that matters is the siren song that the moon and stars are singing to her. Drusilla calls out a greeting and for a moment she aches for times long past. When a woman wouldn't show off so much skin. It's scandalous even if she does like the fact that it wouldn't take much for her to push the wool skirt up Darla's thighs to find a delightful prize. 

She has to look away because there's not enough time for that. She's here to give a gift to her future daughter, a promise of sorts. Darla hesitates and that hurts her more than Miss Edith's hateful voice in her head. 

"A treat for my favourite daughter," Drusilla sings as she pushes the boy towards Grandmummy. 

As Darla drinks from the boy and complains (she always complains, never happy, never content, but when Drusilla plays mother she will be, Drusilla vows it.) The trees start up with an angry rant. They tell her to leave, to run, to never return. She can almost see it but her vision is obscured. Something is awful about this town and for the first time she can smell how rotted it is. 

"The trees are angry tonight." 

A part of her continues what she came here for, she gives Darla her present. It's not her birthday so it must be her unbirthday and for a moment she wants to sing and dance like they used to. Another part of her is desperate to hear what the trees are telling her. But she's confused and tired. The respite from the illness is beginning to fade. She catches fragments about how this town will cost her family dearly. 

After Darla has been given her gift, a foul beast crosses their path and it makes her realize that Sunnydale isn't for their kind. Not with demons that take the form of raccoons. Darla hisses at it when Drusilla pleads at her to make it go away. 

_The rabbits are coming for the wolves soon. Nothing to be done but drink our tears._

If what she sees is to come true, she feels as if she could weep a thousand tears multiplied by a million. She sees the end of so much an she doesn't like it at all. Before she can think on it, she pulls Darla into an embrace and kisses her. She wants to make it last like they used to when they would kiss for days and their kisses would taste of blood, wine and honey but she is tired and her head aches with what the trees of told her. 

She pulls away from her beloved Grandmummy soon to be her daughter and she aches. Her mouth tastes of ashes and she realizes now that the boy's blood had been sour. This town will destroy them all. They'll never have what they used to have. She shuffles away from Darla unable to face her anymore. She can't change what she saw, not this time, not ever. If she stays any longer, she will try to change things and it'll only make it worse for her, for them all. 

(END)


End file.
